Nightlock
by RaiinFaiiry
Summary: Alex and Dick have been friends for a while now, they are together almost everyday. Dick knows that Alex isn't from Earth, but what happens when her people come to look for? Will Robin be able to help save his friend? Or is she going to taken from him?
1. Aunt?

I do Not own Dick Grayson, and I know that throughout my story he will probably be OOC. And I am sorry for any die hard Robin fans, hence why this is a fanfic. However, I do own Alex and everything that goes with her, like her past and all that.

So yeah, welcome to my story!

* * *

"Robin Bird! Hurry up!" Alex raced to the top of the hill with a black haired boy racing behind her; laughter could be heard for the children as they ran up the hill. "Come on! I know you can run faster Dick!" The girl laughed as she reached the top of hill first, she leapt from the ground and hovered for a few seconds before she landed and looked at her friend who had caught up with her. "Good job Alex, though flying would be a bit to noticeable out here." The red head scratched the back of her head as she smiled at her friend. "What should we do today Dick? Aunt said I could hang out for a while today!" Alex took a step back and spun around with her arms in the air a few times before she stopped and looked at her friend. "Well, how about renting some roller blades and go around town before some pizza?" Dick replied as he held his hand out to Alex, she smiled before she took his hand as he led them down the hill towards the rental shop. Dick used the card that Bruce had given him to rent the roller blades. Alex's were purple and Dick's were black, once they both had them on it was a race to different places; to the mall, to the arcade, to Wayne tower, to Alex's house. They raced everywhere until they both finally got tired enough to go and get some food.

With the roller blades returned and the two of them sitting at the Pizza ship with a pepperoni pizza between them, all conversation ended till the food was demolished and each had gone through three sodas. They had exchanged stories and laughed for hours before they realized that it was starting to get dark out, and Gotham City was not a safe place at night. "Oh man! I told Aunt I would be home before it got dark!" Alex shoot out of her chair and ran out of the pizza shop, Dick was right behind her. "Let me walk you home! It's not safe!" Alex stopped and smiled at him, "Okay, just as long as you get home safe as well. I don't need Mr. Wayne showing up on door step asking where you are." There was laughter in her voice as she spoke. They started walking again, but at a fast pace, it was getting darker. Once they arrived at Alex's house she turned and hugged Dick before running up the stairs to her door. "See you later Robin Bird!" She quickly stepped inside her house and closed the door behind her, as she did she called out for her Aunt and was shocked that she didn't get an answer; her Aunt was always there.  
"Aunt! Aunt are you there!?" Alex walked around their house looking in each room, when she got to the kitchen she ran over to the stove and turned off the burner that had a pot with boiling over water. 'What…Aunt would never leave the stove on. . or the door unlock..' Alex looked around the kitchen nervously, there was food out and the fridge was partly open. Alex walked over and closed it before she left the kitchen and walked over into the living room. "Aunt?" Alex wasn't just nervous, she was scared now. Deep breathes escaped the redheads lips as she walked through the living room, nothing looked out of place, nothing looked different. Alex's eyes drifted over to the stairs, 'was she upstairs?' Alex walked to the bottom of the stairs, she could feel her heart beat raise as she walked up the stairs. "Aunt?" Slowly her feet moved slowly in front of here, one by one. . . until she stepped in a liquid, Alex looked down and almost screamed, the liquid was red. . and warm.  
"Aunt!" The door burst open as she ran into her Aunt's room, and was there, laying on the floor. Alex took slow steps towards her, dropping to her knees with a loud thump, before she would really understand what was happening in front of her. Her Aunt's throat had been slashing open, she would see bones. . . Alex stood up not caring that hew pants were now soaked with blood. She slowly left the room and walked down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. Alex grabbed the phone off the wall and subconsciously called the one number she knew by heart. "Hello? Alex?" It was a male voice, Alex started to cry, "Doc…Aunt is…she…..she was killed." That was the last she spoke as her eyes closed and her mind drifted off into nothing.


	2. On The Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Dick or Gotham or anything like that. I only own Doc and Alex.

Read and Review?

* * *

"_You knew she has an affinity for the Nightlock crystal!" the voices yelled as the small figure hid behind the wall to listen to the conversation that was going on inside the throne room. "No we didn't! We thought she was an unknown! That is what we believed! You cannot take my child from me!" The queen stood and pointed at the ones standing in front of her. "Your Majesty!" The queen turned and looked at her guards before she sat back down and looked at her husband, the king, his face showing no emotion. "The laws state that any child born with the affinity for the Nightlock crystal is to be banished to earth to never know of life on this planet. They are not welcome here, are you know it." Tears started to fall from the Queens eyes as she listened to the man talk. "We understand. Send her to live with her Aunt on Earth." This time it was the King who spoke. The men standing in front of them bowed before they turned and left._

Alex woke to the feeling of wetness on her checks. Her eyes remained closed as she reached her hand up to brush the tears from her check, but as she moved she felt something rub against her arm, this caused her to open her eyes to see what it was. "Tubes…" Her voice was hoarse when the words came out of her mouth. Alex let her arm fall back on the bed as she looked around, she was in a hospital, and someone was asleep in the chair by her bed. "Dick..?" Alex was confused, what was going on? How did she get to the hospital? Last she remembered she was at home and then she was looking for her Aunt and she found her…Tears started to stream down Alex's face as she remembered what she saw. The let a few sobs leave her lips, and this caused the sleeping male to wake up. "Wha..Alex," he saw the tears and quickly walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Are you okay?" Alex looked up and Dick and shock her head, she wasn't going to be okay, her only family was gone. Alex brought her free hand up and brought is over her eyes as she cried.

The female felt the bed move before she moved over some to allow for Dick to lay down next to her and wrap his arms around her. Alex turned and cried into her shoulder, "Aunt…she…why? Why her?" She felt Dick ran his hand through her hair as he tried to calm her down. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you." Alex held on to those words as she fell back to sleep against her best friend. It was then that the Doctor walked into the room and saw the two. "Thank you, for helping her fall back asleep." Dick looked up and smiled before he got out of bed, making sure to not wake Alex and walking out of the room, "Let me know if anything changes, please." With the Dick reached for his phone which had started to ring, "Hey Bruce.." he left the room and walked to the elevator.

The Doctor walked over to Alex's bedside and shock her awake. "Wha.." Alex looked over at him, "Hey Doc, why can't I sleep more?" Doc reached down and started to remove the needles and the sensors from Alex, "because they are coming." As soon as he said 'they' Alex froze, "Why would they be coming? They were the ones who kicked me out." Fear was in her voice as Doc handed her some clothes, she quickly pulled them on when Doc turned around. "I don't know, but they found your Aunt which means they are looking for you. We got to get you out of Gotham." At the statement Alex froze…"Leave Gotham?" Doc looked at her and was surprised to see sadness and fear on her face. He walked over and hugged her close, "I told you when you were little Alex that if this day came we would have to leave." Alex just stood there, "I don't want to leave my friends." Doc let her go and looked down at her, "No, you don't want to leave Dick, but you have to. Come on."

Alex knew that he was right, staying would be wrong and dangerous, and she didn't want to bring that danger to Gotham. The red head allowed herself to be dragged by Doc as he led her out of the Hospital. "Where are we going to go Doc?" Alex followed the man willingly but she had no idea where he was going to take her. Gotham may not be a 'safe' place, but it was perfect for hiding from them. "I don't know yet Alex, but anywhere but here is fine." It was then that Alex felt the sweat forming on Doc's hand, Doc never sweated on his hands unless…"You're lying." Alex stopped her feet and ripped her hand away from Doc's. The man in front of her stopped and turned towards her, "How could I be lying about this? It's your life at stake!" Alex glared at him, something was wrong, she could feel it, without realizing it Alex took a step backwards and that made Doc snap. "Alex! I am doing this to save your life! If you can go back then go! Even as a prisoner!" Doc then realized what he said and cursed himself. "A prisoner…? Why? Why would they want me after all these years!? I'm a Nightlock! They don't care about my people!" Alex had to walk over to a wall to support herself be she glared over at Doc, "I trusted you. And I beat you told them where to find Aunt." That was it, the face that Doc made told Alex she was right. The red head took a few steps back before turning and running, she had to find Dick…maybe he could help her? _'Please, let him be able to help me.'_


End file.
